star_elitefandomcom-20200216-history
Samoan Ivie Naomas
Biography "The dark can't hide you from me... I am the darkness" :--''' Samoan''' Samoan is left on Nox when her sister Cameron is collected to join Charter Academy, a learning fasility for Tamers, with not being a Tamer herself. However she is later visited by Thourne Draide, the Deputy head of the Academy and is forced to defend herself when he less-than-politely asks her to use her powers that he is sure she has. Thourne requests she accompany him back to the Academy as her name is clearly written on The List. Samoan learns that her mother asked Evolen, the Head of Charter Academy, to bind Samoan's powers when she was young, revealing she was supposed to be a Tamer of Darkness (dark powers often lead to the corruption of their hosts). Evolen states he can undo the binding should she wish to live the life she should have since infancy. Samoan eventually accepts and is offered a place at the Academy. At the age of 22, Samoan, with guidance from Jett Emmerich, gets her first commission as Captain on a small battleship called Falisity. Powers Shadow Traitor *She can steal and command people's shadows. Some shadows also have the powers of their owners. She can also turn her shadow into a clone of herself. She can also mutilate shadows and could potentially destroy the body of her target in the process. Effects of this attack range from mental to physical pain (Death, Pain, Paralysis, Wounds). Dark Sword *Samoan can create a sword out of dark energy. She can change the blade to a chainsaw, pitchfork or flail Demon Soul *When given the experimental Tamer Crystal by Kay9 Samoan becomes Eclipse. In this form, her powers are enhanced greatly. When the crystal is removed and replaced with her old one, the essence of her new power remains, making her stronger than she was before the crystal switching. Razor Wreath *Samoan fires a ring of dark energy shards at a target Perfect Crescent *Samoan fires a boomerang of energy at a target Black Eclipse (Darkside View) *Samoan, when corrupted by Kay9, can force a target to face their inner evil, either in a mental struggle or bring her victim's dark side into the world as a physical being. When a darkness is faced, it is arguably more powerful than the good half of the being Dark Aura *Samoan can coat herself in darkness allowing her to give off an aura of malicious energy. This can be used to expel attacks and fill an opponent with terror during battle Darkness Solidification *She can solidify darkness/shadows with the level of solidity going from loose jello to metal-like harness. Lunar Empire (Freezing) *As darkness is the absence of light, so cold is the absence of heat Flight *Samoan can fly, drawing from dark energy/shadows to propel her Gorgeous Damnation (Power Manifestation) *Samoan can act as a physical manifestation or personification of Darkness, the all-encompassing void which acts as the counterbalance to light Crashing Shadow (Banishment) *She can banish an object or being from its current location Shadow Bite (Shadow Blast) *She can create blasts of dark energy Dark Shade (Shadow Shield) *She can create a black sphere for protection Midnight Veil (Shadow Stealth) *Samoan can hide herself within the shadows of living beings and remain undetected Night Vision *Samoan has superior vision in the dark or dimly lit areas Black Spear *She creates a spear, bangs it on the ground and the orb atop it absorbs light, clouding the surrounding area in darkness. Samoan herself cannot absorb light, so the dark staff contains the energy until it is released. Ebony Torrent *Samoan unleashes bombs of dark energy, decaying anything in the area Blindness *Samoan can temporarily blind a target, dampening nerves, by releasing a black mist Temporal Awareness *Upon being gifted a power up by Chronos, Samoan is able to sense and detect any alterations in the time-stream, allowing her to discern alternate timelines Reaper (Matter Control) *If an object is shrouded in darkness Samoan can manipulate its structure Final Sunset *An attack yet to be used, with unknown consequences Fatal Power (7 Faction Tamer) *Samoan is revealed to posses an ability from each faction. While her Darkness Manipulation remains her prominent ability, she learns 6 others. Fear Inducement (MENTAL) Enhanced Condition (ORGANIC) Magic Negation (MYSTIC) Cold Fire (ELEMENTAL) Transcendent: Destruction (COSMIC) Protection Magic (PURE). Upon using one of these abilities, Samoan runs the risk of fainting Appearance |-|Casual= SAMOAN Casual 1.png|SAMOAN Casual 1 SAMOAN Casual 2.png|SAMOAN Casual 2 SAMOAN Casual 3.png|SAMOAN Casual 3 SAMOAN Casual 4.png|SAMOAN Casual 4 SAMOAN Casual 5.png|SAMOAN Casual 5 SAMOAN Casual 6.png|SAMOAN Casual 6 SAMOAN Casual 7.png|SAMOAN Casual 7 SAMOAN Casual 8.png|SAMOAN Casual 8 SAMOAN Casual 9.png|SAMOAN Casual 9 SAMOAN Casual 10.png|SAMOAN Casual 10 SAMOAN Casual 11.png|SAMOAN Casual 11 SAMOAN Casual 12.PNG|SAMOAN Casual 12 SAMOAN Casual 13.png|SAMOAN Casual 13 SAMOAN Casual 14.png|SAMOAN Casual 14 |-|Tamer= SAMOAN Tamer 1.png|SAMOAN Tamer 1 SAMOAN Eclipse.png|SAMOAN Eclipse SAMOAN Tamer 2.png|SAMOAN Tamer 2 SAMOAN Aredhel Tamer.png|SAMOAN Aredhel Tamer SAMOAN Chronos Upgrade.png|SAMOAN Chronos Upgrade SAMOAN Tamer.png|SAMOAN Tamer 3 |-|Other= SAMOAN Swamp Mission.png|SAMOAN Swamp Mission SAMOAN Camping Trip.png|SAMOAN Camping Trip SAMOAN Falisity Uniform.png|SAMOAN Falisity Uniform SAMOAN Masquerade.png|SAMOAN Masquerade SAMOAN Kathryn's Birthday Party.png|SAMOAN Kathryn's Birthday Party SAMOAN Antaeus Captive.png|SAMOAN Antaeus Captive